Zakladdin
by Mr. Average
Summary: Basically, a fusion of Aladdin and Secret Saturdays. What happens when you place the characters from Secret Saturdays into Agrabah? One interesting adventure. Story much better then summary. Zak/Wadi, Doc/Drew, possibly Doyle/OC. Rating may go up.
1. Intro

I came up with this idea while skimming through Secret Saturdays fics and thought it would be fun to write, and now on to the cast of characters.

Aladdin-Zak

Jasmine-Wadi

Sultan-Doc

Jafar-Argost

Genie-Doyle

Iago-Zon

Abu-Fiskerton

Raja-Komodo

I believe that covers all the main roles. And if you're wondering about Drew, Van Rook, and/or Munya I'll try to get them in the fic at some point. Right now I can only guarantee that Drew will at least make an appearance in the fic. Also, I'd like your opinion. Should I just stick to the movie plot or should I include some original action including a few other characters from the show in the roles of a few villains from the spin-off series. Please vote on my profile. I will post the official chapter in a few days. Till then, keep up the good work everybody.


	2. Welcome to Agrabah

Sorry for the delay in updating. School, my girlfriend, work, and other real life things have kept me busy. But now I'm back and ready to write. Also, the poll on my profile remains open and will remain so until October 1st, so without further I do let's get this party started.

It was a typical day in Agrabah. The market was filled with people buying and selling various wares. Meanwhile in the middle of the desert at the legendary Cave of Wonders the royal phazir V.V. Jafargost was persuading a random character to enter the cave and get him the lamp.

"All you have to do is find the lamp and bring it to me and the rest of the treasure is yours" The guy started walking towards the cave when it spoke in a booming voice.

"Halt, who goes there?"

"I-Ishmael" the man called out weakly.

"Do not enter" the voice said warningly. The man looked back at Jafargost and then started towards the cave despite the warning. The man wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to get his hands on some treasure. Big mistake. As soon as he entered the mouth of the cave it slammed shut dramatically trapping the man forever.

"Only one may enter here. You must find a diamond in the rough" Later back at Jafargost's lair he was talking to his pet and sidekick Lon the parrot.

"A diamond in the rough? Where are we going to find a diamond in the rough?"

"Patience Lon, I will use my powers to find this diamond in the rough" So saying he went to his crystal ball and used his powers to see who he was looking for.

Meanwhile in Agrabah, Wadi and her best monkey friend Fiskerton a.k.a. Fisk were working on getting breakfast.

"You know the drill Fisk distract him"

"Can do" he said in his special way. After which he swung down in front of the vendor and started dancing.

"Get out of here you filthy monkey!" While that was going on Wadi grabbed a melon and carefully picked it up.

"Bye, bye" Fisk said before he leapt up out of the vendor's sight.

"Way to go buddy" Wadi said. But before they could enjoy their food the roof they were on collapsed and they were able to escape using they're agility, but before they could make a clean escape someone shouted out, "Stop thief!" When Fisk tried to take someone's sack of gold coins.

"Fiskerton!" Wadi scolded as the royal guards led by their leader Munya (Playing the part of Razul) showed up and caused them to run.

While running from the guards, music started playing in the background causing Wadi to start singing.

_Wadi: Gotta keep_

_One step ahead of the breadline_

_One swing ahead of the sword_

_I steal only what I can't afford_

_(That's everything!)_

_One jump ahead of the lawman_

_That's all, and that's no joke_

_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

_Crowd: Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!_

_Wadi: Just a little snack guys_

_Guards (trying to knock her off her perch): Rip her open, take it back, guys_

_Wadi: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_

_You're my only friend Abu!_

_Crowd: Who?_

Wadi and Abu continue to run around the streets and rooftops of Agrabah until she fell through an open window where a harem was resting.

_Harem: She's become a one woman rise in crime_

_I'd blame parents except she hasn't got 'em_

_Wadi: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

_Tell you all about when I got the time!_

_One step ahead of the slowpokes_

_One skip ahead of my doom_

_Next time gotta use a nom de plume_

_One jump ahead of the hitmen_

_One hit ahead of the flock_

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

Wadi continues running through the streets dodging obstacles and trying to avoid her pursuers.

_Crowd: Stop thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!_

_Wadi: Let's not be to hasty_

_Zack Saturday: Still I think she's rather tasty_

"Wait a minute!" Song abruptly stops. "I do not have a puberty thing for Wadi!" Doyle steps on screen.

"Face it mini man she is rather cute"

"True, but I do not have a puberty thing for Wadi"

"Whatever you say mini man" Both walk away still arguing over whether or not Zack likes Wadi. Meanwhile back in Agrabah the song starts up again.

_Wadi: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

_Otherwise we'd get along_

_Crowd: Wrong!_

Wadi runs into a random building and heads upstairs followed closely by the guards.

_Wadi: One jump ahead of the hoof beats_

_(Vandal!)_

_One hop ahead of the hump_

_(Street rat!)_

_One trick ahead of disaster_

_(Scoundrel!)_

_They're quick, but I'm much faster_

_(Take that!)_

Wadi grabs a sheet and steps up to the window preparing to jump.

_Here goes, better throw my hand in_

_Wish me happy landin'_

_All I gotta do is jump_

The guards watch as she jumped out the window and used the sheet like a parachute to glide gently down while they chased after her only to miss her and fall into a wagon of manure. While Wadi and Fisk made their escape a mysterious pair of eyes watched the whole thing from the shadows. A minute later Wadi and Fisk sat down to enjoy their meal. But just as Wadi was about to bite into her half of the melon she saw a couple of kids scrounging through a garbage can looking for food. She felt bad for them and decided to do the right thing and give her half of the melon.

"Here, you need this more then I do" The kids were reluctant to take it at first. "Go on, take it" At this point the kids decided that she wasn't trying to harm them and took the melon. About this time horns could be heard blaring from the nearby street. Wadi and Fisk walked over to see what was going on. A princess was heading towards the palace to try to woo prince Zack.

"Another suitor for the prince" a random guy on the street said sarcastically. It was well known that if Zack wanted to take the throne he had to marry a princess. Unfortunately countless princesses had come and gone with nary a bride to be found. As Wadi watched the princess and her entourage head towards the palace a gloved hand reached out and grabbed Wadi, covered her mouth, and dragged her into the shadows.

Hope you liked it. As for the poll the final results were 1 vote to stick with the plot and 3 for changing things up. So there will be a bit of the plot of the original movie in here as well as new stuff. And to xXDrewUchiaXx your idea will be used by chapter 3. Well that's enough of my rambling. R and R please.


	3. Plans, plots, and a runaway

Hey, sorry for the delay in updating. Was working on other fics, got sick, got better, did some other things, but am ready to write now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

At the palace a princess was being introduced to Prince Zack.

"This is my son Zack"

"It's a pleasure to meet to meet you sire" she bowed respectfully.

"Nice to meet you too, and please call me Zack"

"Of course, sire"

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted" About thirty seconds after he left them alone he heard a scream and a second later the princess came storming out of the room fuming mad.

"I can't take it!"

"What happened?" his question was answered when, as the princess continued to walk out in a huff, he saw that parts of her dress had been torn up a bit.

"I'll tell you what happened! That brat of yours and his pet lizard are menaces!"

"Zack" the sultan said to himself. "I'm very sorry about this. I'm sure we can work this out"

"Forget it!" she said angrily as she slammed the door never to return. After a moment the sultan went to Zack's room and saw him sitting on his bed petting his pet lizard Komodo.

"Zack, what happened? You two seemed to hit it off so well"

"I don't know, Komodo walked up to her to say hi and she just freaked"

"You know that seems to happen a lot"

"What can I say dad, the ladies just don't understand me"

"I'm sure. Son, you know I'm not going to live forever"

"Here we go"

"It's just that if you don't marry a princess by your next birthday you don't get to be sultan"

"I know dad, it's just that I don't know if I'm ready to get married yet"

"I know it's not easy growing up, but you know how the law works. Frankly it's out of my hands"

"I know dad" About that time Jafargost walked into the room.

"Sire, I may have a solution to the problem" Meanwhile in a secluded alley Wadi was surrounded by several rough looking men.

"Who are you guys?" Wadi asked trying not to sound scared.

"We are but a few embraceries sent by the boss to extend to you an invitation to join the forty thieves" one said making Wadi gasp. The forty thieves were infamous throughout the seven deserts as the most feared and skilled thieves in the world.

"I-I don't know…I'm just not sure"

"The boss doesn't like to hear no"

"Not my problem" Wadi said regaining some of her composure.

"Look, just come and meet her and…"

"Her?" Wadi said her interest peaked.

"Hey, we're equal opportunity bad guys"

"Alright, I'll meet with your leader"

"Alright then come with us" While that was going on Jafargost had just finished explaining how if Zack doesn't get married the rule of the land goes to the royal phazir.

"But don't you have to be married too?"

"Oh don't worry about that your highness"

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me" He said laving the throne room and headed back to his secret lair in a hidden part of the castle where someone was waiting for him.

"I take it that our plan is working?"

"Do not worry Mirage. All is going according to plan. Soon I'll be the sultan and you will have your revenge" said Jafargost as he and Mirage laughed evilly. Meanwhile Zack was in his room talking to Komodo.

"I just don't know buddy. I mean I want to be sultan, but I'm just not sure I want to get married right now" Komodo looked at him sympathetically. "Thanks buddy. I knew you'd understand" About that time the Sultan walked into his room.

"Hey, son"

"Hey dad"

"Look son, I know marriage is a big step, but I'm afraid the law is the law"

"I know dad. It's just since mom's disappearance…"

"I know son, I know" About that time the reps from the 40 thieves and Wadi arrived at the hideout of the 40 thieves.

"Ah, hideout sweet hideout" One said causing Wadi to roll her eyes. It was a dank dreary place hidden in the desert. It wasn't long before they were in the throne room which had torches and animal heads on the walls and a throne made of bones in against one wall where a woman sat in an orange and black robe with the hood up covering her face.

"We have the girl as you requested"

"Good, I hope my boys weren't too rough"

"Not at all" Wadi replied trying to show no fear.

"Glad to hear it. Now to get down to business, I have a proposition for you…"

Meanwhile back at the palace Zack made a rather rash decision.

"I'm gonna miss you buddy. But if I have to get married I should get out of the palace at least once before I say I do" Komodo just growled. "Good bye Komodo" Zack said as he snuck out of his window and carefully worked his way to the ground using the vines growing on the side of the palace. Has he continued his decent the vine he was using snapped causing him to fall the rest of the way down.

So, how did you like it? I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm just so busy sometimes I have no time to write. I will promise that the next chapter will be much longer. Hopefully. Anyway, next chapter should come out soon. Till then have a good day/night and please R and R.


End file.
